


7 Painfully Long Minutes of Heaven (or Hell)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Force Awakens - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: 7 minutes of heaven, Angst, Ben has no idea whats happening, Ben is a Ravenclaw, Btw Rey is definitely the dom of the ship, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Here after TROS to cope with depression, I legit can’t write, Multi, Pray for Ben Solo, Rey and Ben are prefects, Rey is a Hardcore Slytherin, Truth or Dare, Yule Ball, or hell, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the Yule Ball, and of course Ben isn’t dancing. He never has.Across the dimly lit, frenzied room, he sees the girl he had locked eyes with countless times since his first year of Hogwarts. Rey Jakku.Just when Ben thought it could get anymore horrible, the after party arrived.. and he had been paired up with Rey.. to Seven Minutes of Heaven.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my writing skills and lack of gripping plot. I’m legit making this up on the spot to cope with my TRoS depression.  
> Thanks, JJ. xx

Ben trudged down the cold brick stairs, sighing as he was met by the large wooden doors of the Great Hall. 

Yes, he had done this for several years, but each Yule Ball got worse and worse.

The Ravenclaw entered the party, heading straight for the walls, corners, shadows, anywhere he could escape to to avoid the crushing weight of having to socialise with his fellow students.

And, it seemed someone else was.

Solo blinked and caught a particularly astounding girl sitting at a windowsill, a drink in hand. She drank slowly, as if deliberately stalling. 

Her soft tresses hid her face, but Ben could recognise her anywhere; Rey Jakku.

To be honest, he never knew her being the person to sit out on a party.

The Prefect inhaled, nervously before approaching her, quietly. “You okay..?” 

Rey flinched, looking up to meet his towering height, then cleared her throat. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You never sit out at a party. You’re normally on the dancefloor from the beginning to the end-“

“How do you know? I didn’t know I had some secret admirer who documented every move I made,” She interrupted, rolling her eyes. 

Ben blinked, barely managing to hold back a remark of his own before inhaling to speak yet again, “Am I not allowed to be concerned for a fellow student, classmate and Prefect?” 

“No. Because my business is my business. And yours is yours,” Rey stood up to press a sun-kissed hand against his chest. “So, if you don’t mind.. I’ll be off. I have friends to communicate with before they think I’m dead.”

Solo clenched a fist at his side, gliding a hand through his hair before grunting and sitting down, beside a bickering Hux and Phasma.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Rey sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat down beside Finn and Poe, that seemed to be lost in each other’s brown eyes.

Finally, after what felt like years, Finn turned around, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. “Rey? You alright? Headache?” 

The brunette stopped massaging at her head, “Yeah. I’m fine. You two keep mentally competing with your hopeless lover boy eyes,” she smiled politely. “I think I’ll go through my dorm and tidy up, be sure to fetch me or something when the after party starts.”

Poe opened his mouth to speak, but Finn slapped a hand over it. “Of course, Miss Jakku,” He grinned, before turning back to the dark haired Gryffindor, then screeching softly as Poe licked his hand.

Rey let out a chuckle of amusement before sighing deeply and heaving herself up the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. 

“Going somewhere?”

A grey-haired man slipped his hands into his trouser pockets, calling out from the corridor beside the Slytherin. 

Han Solo, the Quidditch professor, was there.

‘Great’, she thought, rolling her eyes and pivoting on her black heels to face him. 

“Yeah. I’m going back to my dorm..? I hope I’m allowed, sir,” Rey tilted her head, feeling the snowflake shaped earrings she was wearing to weigh it down slightly.

“Oh yeah, course you’re allowed, parties aren’t for everyone,” he raised a hand, shaking it around in reassurance, then sliding it back into his pocket.

The Slytherin blinked as they fell into a few painfully long seconds of silence before Professor Solo spoke again:

“I’m just a bit sad you’re leaving without even dancing with Ben,” he raised an eyebrow.

‘Why is he always bringing up his son? The only person I don’t ever want to dance with..?’, she narrowed her eyes.

“We don’t even like each other, or even want to be around each other, why would I dance with him?” Rey snapped out, hoping to get out of this uncomfortable conversation.

Han only laughed, arching his back an inch or two. 

“Merlin’s sake, Rey, have you seen the way he looks at you? That emotionless face may be blank 24/7 but his eyes are just screaming that he has some huge crush on you.”

“He doesn’t have a.. crush on me-“ Rey snapped, fighting back a blush that was slowly pigmenting on her cheeks. 

‘Does he have a crush on me? Just when this night couldn’t get any more painful.’

“Course he does, even a blind man could see it,” Han wiped his right eye, getting rid of a tear of laughter.

The Slytherin swallowed, turning to walk off. Her head was buzzing with confusion, and the last thing she wanted was Ben fucking Solo.. in love with her.

‘Me? Of all the people?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I’m slow adding chapters, as well as spicing up the story.
> 
> I can never jump straight in, especially with my current writing skills.
> 
> Also, thank you so so much for the Kudos and Comments! So quick too! ♥️

Rey rested on her bed, stroking her rat, Sandy. No one in her dorm enjoyed the rodent’s company, and thats why the Slytherin loved him even more. 

She sighed, still attempting the process the confession her Quidditch teacher had made.

‘Ben Solo? Dark, brooding, show off asshole? Christ, thought he said he had standards.’

After a few minutes of silence and self-denial, the brunette cleared her throat, as well as her chaotic thoughts, and slipped into a comfortable black skirt and blouse. She equipped some simple earring studs and a necklace.

With a quick pep talk and fix of her hair, Rey exited the common room, and made the miserable trek to the Great Hall.

➖➖➖➖➖➖

Ben was already there, rolling his dark eyes as Hux made a snark comment at a Hufflepuff doing cheesy dance moves that belonged in the 70’s. He heaved to his feet, wondering to the leftover party food and picking up a breadstick.

Solo munched away, then almost choked as someone slapped an aged hand on his shoulder.

The Ravenclaw pivoted to face his mother, the Headmaster. She smiled. 

‘Oh Merlin, not another talk.’

Leia began, “I hope you’ll dance with at least someone, don’t think I didn’t notice you fleeing the dance floor earlier.”

“I don’t dance, you know that by now,” came his muffled response, as he took another bite of the breadstick. 

“Because you haven’t tried, and you haven’t danced with someone you’re so helplessly in love with,” She spoke in a hushed tone, thank Merlin, but Ben wanted this conversation over with. Now.

“I’m not in love with anyone, Mum, they’re all idiots.”

“Oh? And Rey is too?” Leia smirked, patting his broad shoulder one last time before sliding to the staff table, where Solo’s father was eyeing him.

They chattered with one another, then evacuated the Hall, laughing.

Ben sighed, relaxing, before getting caught up in his thoughts.

‘Do I like her? We’re at a constant feud, we hate each other. Right?’ 

Then, it got worse as the last person he desired to see at this moment of time, entered the Great Hall, fiddling with her earrings. 

They locked eyes almost instantly.

Rey broke it first, shuffling over to who Ben knew as Poe Dameron and Finn Calrissian.

They laughed together for a solid minute of two before the two boys wondered off to the dance floor, lovingly embracing each other.

The Ravenclaw’s brooding expression softened as Rey sank into her chair, now miserable.

It took everything to approach the Slytherin, glancing up at the staff table, that was now pretty much empty, except for a half-asleep Chewbacca.

Ben huffed as the bulky Care For Magical Creatures professor’s head occasionally drooped, fighting to stay conscious.

Rey spoke, forcing Solo to halt abruptly: “I don’t need your dramatic ass right now, Ben.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look depressed,” he blinked, desperately covering up the fact he had walked too close and they were inches apart.

“I’m fine, Ben. Merlin’s sake. Go dance with Phasma or something.”

The Ravenclaw swallowed and pulled a chair to sit down opposite the brunette.

‘I’m not leaving.’

Rey groaned at the Prefect’s stubbornness, then finally croaked out: “Do you have a crush on me..?”

Ben’s breath hitched softly. “No. We hate each other. Why would I?”

“Nothing.. Nothing.. Just curious on why you’re so concerned for me 24/7. People are going to start thinking we’re opening up-“

“Are we not allowed to? Does this feud have to be constant? Inevitable?”

“Yes. Yes it is. I don’t ever want to open up and become vulnerable to such a- a- an asshole!” She stood up, bewildered and stormed off, to a short dark-haired girl giggling alongside- who seemed to be her Yule Ball date. The girl waved at Rey, obviously a bit tipsy, judging by her hyperness and unsteady feet.

The Ravenclaw sighed, sinking his hands into his hair and retreating back to Hux and Phasma.

“Having a fun time, Benny Boy?” The ginger scoffed.

“Seems like Rey is just not wanting to be with you. What happened?” Phasma took a sip of her drink and leaned back in the chair.

“She never wants to be with me. Not even in the same room. So, nothing different,” Ben rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to be hosting a truth or dare later on. We’ve managed to find some secret room. Pretty sure only we know how to get to it,” Hux changed the subject, clearing his throat.

“You joining us?” Phasma tilted her head.

“Oh. No no- I’m fi-“

“You’re coming whether you like it or not, Solo. Have fun for once in your miserable life.”

The Ravenclaw bit at his nails, before huffing and agreeing to their order.

‘I’m fucked.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> I suppose requests too, I don’t mind chucking one in! 
> 
> (Like I said before, this is made up completely on the spot, I’m improvising a TON, so excuse if the fic goes downhill in some bits.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to become more active during Easter!  
> So please bear with me- 🥺👉👈

Rey, already sweaty in the palms, inhaled deeply, before entering the room.

About 8 people were there, all in casual clothing- some uncomfortable, some clearly ecstatic.

She perched herself on the arm of a leather couch, squirming with unease.

The nervous clearing of a throat caught the brunette’s attention, bringing her gaze to meet Ben Solo’s.

_‘Of course he’s here.’_

Rolling her eyes, Rey looked away, ignoring the overwhelming butterflies and dread in her stomach.

When everyone had quietened, Phasma arose from her seat, sporting a rather itchy looking dress. She cleared her throat, silencing the group of Hufflepuffs in the corner. “Soo... We’ve had some last minute changes. We will be instead playing 7 Minutes in Heaven.”

The entire room might as well have been empty. 

“Uhh... Of course you don’t have to do the sex... Uhm. If you want, you can just snog... As a minimum,” Hux butted in, combing through his red tresses.

_‘That doesn’t make it better, christ.’_

Ben and her made eye contact once more, both of them squirming uncomfortably. 

_‘Wow, you thought he’d be excited for this stuff.’_

Rey’s thoughts were soon cut off by Phasma clearing her throat again, then speaking, “The flair of this game is, we will pair you up regardless of gender. So boys can be with boys et cetera et cetera.”

The pairing was a slow process, until it got to the brunette. “You will be going Ben,” Hux grinned mischievously, before pivoting, to avoid an argument, and moved on to the remaining students.

_’Fuck.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is soo welcome. It also will help at school because I can’t write for the life of me. ♥️


End file.
